How To Train Your Water Dragon Slayer
by CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl
Summary: When an inexperienced Water Dragon Slayer appears at Fairy Tail's doorstep, the other dragon slayers feel it their duty to train her. Yet is this dragon slayer even trainable? What's all this about capturing dragon slayers?
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

**Hello everyone and thank you for deciding to click on my story! I do hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whapshhh!<strong>_

The sound of Lucy's celestial whip echoed through the air as she and the rest of Team Natsu chased away bandits. It was an easy job for a lot of money. Help some old prune get a necklace to the Fiore Museum.

The bandits immediately regretting their decision tried to flee but none were able to get away from Natsu's 'fun'. The scene was quite contrasted. Frozen trees and Ice crystals on one side of the path, burnt trees and fire in another; soon enough all the bandits were rounded up and tied down at the back of the carriage supervised the unmoving eyes of the fairy queen herself. Erza Scarlet.

"How much longer is it Luce?" Natsu whined, his cheeks large and spit hanging from his mouth.

"Just a little bit longer, Natsu!" Lucy said, beginning to get irritated, "Wendy how's that troia coming along?"

"I'm sorry but it's not as strong if we overuse it..." Wendy apologised.

After a few more vomits and troia spells they had finally made it to the museum.

"Alright, let's give this lady the necklace and go home!" Gray said stretching.

"Yeah...I can't explain it but I have a good feeling about going home today." Natsu said.

In the blink of an eye, an elderly lady appeared in front of them. Grey strand hair in a fixed bun, and over-used gel. She had black beady eyes and neat clothes. A purple sweater underneath a grey jacket with a big and obviously expensive pearl necklace, she wore a working pencil skirt that reached all the way past her short legs and almost over-took her ankles. She wore 1 inch black heels.

"I am Itsuwari Torriku. I will be the one putting the necklace on display." She announced drily.

"Here you go!" Erza said cheerily handing her the valuable necklace.

"Thank you. Here is your reward..." She said unenthusiastically, handing them a cheque and the number made Erza sweat bullets and Gray's jaw drop to the ground.

"$1,000,000 jewels!" Lucy exclaimed!

"That's a lot!"

"Yes, is that not enough?"Itsuwari asked, raising a grey eyebrow.

"No, no, no. It's fine thank you!" Erza stammered obviously still shocked about the reward.

By the time they reached the guild they were still rambling about how they were gonna spend their share of 200,000 jewels.

"Then I'm going to buy a huge cloud and new shoes!" Wendy exclaimed.

The five were so busy talking about it that they forgot to open the door and slammed right into it.

All of a sudden rain started. Heavy rain...

"Wasn't it sunny just a second ago?!" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, for once flame-brains right..." Gray announced his back-hand compliment.

"You wanna go popsicle stick!" Natsu threatened.

Taking off his shirt Gray replied, "You know it Ash-for-brains!" Erza having enough grabbed both of their heads and bashed them together.

"Now is not the time to be fighting you fools, we need shelter." With a slow and groggy 'aye ma'am' the two were thrown into the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>At a forest near the guild...<strong>

Run. That was the only thing she could think of doing. She didn't know what or who was chasing after her but she knew it didn't want to make friends.  
>She had to make it to Lamia Scale, or was it Fairy Tail that had all the dragon slayers? Fairy Tail, it was Fairy Tail... She had to make it there. Her memory was fading fast, and soon enough she'd forget why she was running. She had to run. So that she wouldn't end up like the others... They were... they were... Somewhere she didn't want to be. (Whether that it was a prison cell or the afterlife she didn't really care).<p>

With acute hearing she was able to roll out of the darts way as it hit a nearby tree. Lord knows what was in that thing. Another dart or darts more precisely came flying her way and it took all of her strength to use her water magic and deflect them, but that was the only thing she knew how to do. 4 nets shot out of a canon, was this perpetrator multiplying? How was she increasing so quickly? How would she get away? Dang it this was too hard!

Just remember, remember what would Hydra say? Yes Hydra her dragon mother! That was it. The person trying to capture her, he was trying to... do something with dragons! I have to go to Fairy Tail, I have to go now!

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Guildhall...<strong>

It was relatively boring in the guildhall. Cana was drinking from barrels as usual, Mirajane was so bored of repetitively cleaning the bar counter that she just gave up her post and started to talk to her younger sister. At Team Natsu's table it was quiet and not even Natsu and Gray had anything to say to each other. Neither fist-wise nor mouth-wise; even happy, dubbed the stupid cat by Lucy wasn't lazily flying around slyly inserting his comment into every conversation (though part of it may have been because there was no conversation to comment in).

The worst part, the part that shocked everyone the most, the one that if told on the street people would scold for telling such a lie had occurred. Juvia Lockser even sighed and divided her attention away from Gray for a minute or two! It truly was a boring day at the guild.

Drip.

Drop.

Drip

Drop.

The guild doors burst open and with it a girl, who looked about 15 in age, with fair dark skin, turquoise hair and sea-foam green eyes appeared. She had cuts and bruises from top to bottom and was shaking vigorously, while swaying side to side very slowly. Then she dropped...

**Congratulations! You have made it past my very first chapter of this story! Thank you! Even if you didn't like it leave a review as they are always appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

**I'd like to thank *Clears throat* ****Catherine Uslexar****sabrina-luna-potter**** and last, but hopefully not least, ****Teh AWESOME BeastMODE6****. You guys are awesome!**

**Let's get the story going shall we?**

* * *

><p><em>The guild doors burst open and with it a girl, who looked about 15 in age, with fair dark skin, turquoise hair and sea-foam green eyes appeared. She had cuts and bruises from top to bottom and was shaking vigorously, while swaying side to side very slowly. Then she dropped...<em>

* * *

><p>Instantly Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy and Natsu had turned their heads, they could smell it on her. She was a dragon slayer.<p>

"Oh my gosh!" One guild member cried.

"Is she okay?" Another shouted.

"Quick Wendy, do something!" Yet another person chimed in. The bluenette wasted no time getting there. She had finally met another female dragon slayer she wasn't going to let her go that easily!

With Erza and Elfman carrying the new comer to the guild, Wendy healing her on the way there with a blue circle surrounding her, everyone was left to wait and see what the meaning behind all this was...

The dragon-slayers boys were still shocked. So they had decided to get their own table and talk about it.

"Another dragon slayer, I'm so excited about this!" Natsu all but whispered.

"Do you think you could quiet down pipsqueak?!" Gajeel asked annoyed.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a secret dumb-ass." Laxus sneered.

"What's supposed to be a secret?" A drunken Cana bellowed, loud enough for the guild across to hear.

"NOTHING!" All boys shouted together.

"It doesn't sound like nothing. I heard that the girl was a dragon slayer!" Cana screamed drunkenly. Laxus made a mental note to buy duct tape for the next time Cana would be drunk. That would be a lot of tape.

"Another dragon slayer?"  
>"We have five now!"<br>"No way! Mavis has blessed us!"

And so the rumours and whispers of excitement continued. With that no-one noticed the extra presence looking through the window and sighing.

* * *

><p>"I can't go in yet. The mages' are too powerful and too many. I'll have to come back later." Then he disappeared with swing of his cloak.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>A few hours later...<strong>

Master Makarov came strolling down the stairs with a stern face, something was troubling him.

"My children I have something to tell you." Master began, "It seems our new guest has a troubling past and can't remember any of it. What's worse is that she is being followed by someone who is up to no good and has no way of defending herself," A collective gasp and a sea of worried expression flooded the guild, "Now here is the good news, as some of you may've been aware is the fact that she is a dragon slayer. Now we four very elite dragon slayers who I bet can teach her in no time!"

Smiles and cheers filled the air, they could save her, and she could be safe and maybe even a part of Fairy Tail!

"If only they weren't so incompetent..." Everyone fell down in shock and disappointment."Thankfully we do have some strong and disciplined mages, this is why I am appointing seven of you to help train this dragon slayer and help get back her memories."

Again a cheer erupted from the guild hall so loud that it literally shook. Then silence filled the air as to who was going to train this new found dragon slayer.

"Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Erza, Lucy, Juvia and Gray, you will become coaches for this little child okay?" It seemed as a string of valuable coaches everyone roared and congratulated them, along with the occasional threat from Cana. Something about not training her right, she was without a shadow of a doubt still drunk.

_**CRASH! **_

The Turquoise haired beauty had fallen down the stairs rather bashfully. "Sorry everyone..."

At last Macao couldn't contain it any longer, "She's so adorable!" Then the sea of perverted men started to come towards her, due to her incredibly shy nature she thought it was intimidating and the tap burst sending all types of liquids towards the men efficiently disbanding them.

"Well she's got the instinct alright." Gajeel smirked; it was going to be fun training with this one.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In a prison cell far away...<strong>

A dark skinned boy with brown spiky hair shooting upwards, mocha brown eyes and a tattoo on his revealed arm, well his whole torso was revealed, looked rather worried.

"Oh give it a rest Terra, she's fine." A girl replied. She had snowy white hair and grey streaks; she was pale with full red lips and crystal blue eyes. "She's a strong girl she'll make it through."

"I know she's strong but what use is that if she can't remember that she's strong. What good is it if she can't remember a single move that could destroy them?" Terra replied. "Answer me that _Snow White._"

She fell silent and looked down at the ground, he knew that was a cheap shot and how bad it had hit her, he came to apologise but a quick sharp crystal of ice blocked his way.

"There's no need to fight..." A voice said, surprisingly dry. "We won't start the process until we've got five dragon slayers. You're power is so much and you waste it on guilds and the sort..."

"We will find a way out of here and when we do you'll be sorry!" Terra threatened his voice so low it could be considered a growl. He stomped his foot on the ground and a large boulder came out. "Rock Dragon's Fist!" A brown aura, in the shape of a claw, surrounded his wrist as he outstretched his arm hitting the rock. It now had a deadly aura to it and was flying towards the bars of the lacrima made cell.

Without moving a muscle the petite enslaver clicked her tongue and the boulder stopped before it reach the bars. _Just _before it could reach the bars...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Clenching her fist, the boulder crushed into tiny little pebbles. "This is what happens if even a little magic touches the bars." She levitated a large chunk of the rock onto the bar and the shock Terra received left him knocked out cold.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Fighting Festival where, again, dragon slayers used their magic for no good? Yes? Well the lacrima that Laxus used is ten times weaker than this one. That was before the lacrima was concentrated to create these bars which are pretty powerful indeed."

She was about to go again but realised Terra had fainted and the ice dragon slayer wasn't listening.

"I'll leave you one bit of advice, the lacrima will change attribution according to the type of magic, so don't go thinking you're so special, okay _Snow white._"

The fury was raging on in her eyes; she screamed as an involuntary, "Ice Dragon's roar!" came bursting out of her mouth. Then it hit the lacrima, she writhed in pain there was a burning sensation and it was getting too hot it was too much.

Black.

She had passed out.

Chuckling quietly to herself, their capturer left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Thanks again for reading, you're awesome and that you ever forget that! Please review!<strong>

_**Replies To review**_

**Catherine Uslexar: This soon enough? LOL**

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Thank you so much!**

****Oh before I forget!****

****I need four villain OC's. I tried so hard to think of some, but it won't come to mind! Please help me! One has to be a dragon slayer above the age of 20.****


	3. Chapter 3: The Memories

***Squeals* I can't believe it I got more followers and favourites and reviews! I am so happy you cannot understand! Thank you to Katatonic97, cecebeec & the latest newbie, Esmika there's also Sabrina-luna-potter and ****Teh AWESOME BeastMODE6****. Now please enjoy chapter 3: The Memories!**

* * *

><p><em>The fury was raging on in her eyes; she screamed as an involuntary, "Ice Dragon's roar!" came bursting out of her mouth. Then it hit the lacrima, she writhed in pain there was a burning sensation and it was getting too hot it was too much. Black. She had passed out. Chuckling quietly to herself, their capturer left the room.<em>

* * *

><p>The seven coaches and the water dragon slayer left to train, but in the guild there was a little 'debate' going on...<p>

"Master..!" Natsu whined, "Why can't I train the new girl?"

"You cannot train people need I remind you of the Wendy incident?"

Many guild members cringed from the memories while Elfman and Cana laughed reminiscing until they reached a certain scene where they had to cringe as well.

"That was one time!"

"You almost killed her!"

"But I didn't!"

Sighing Master Makarov slapped his forehead. "Let me replay the scenes so you know why you should never EVER train someone at that level in your life!"

_Flashback_

_Wendy ran and ran and ran and she didn't stop until she reached the training site, with a wide smile she just envisioned it and finally arrived. It was... It was... It was just horrible! _

_Her smile fell unintentionally as she scanned the area. The indestructible target was just a cooking pan, probably Lucy's, that had ketchup and mustard squirted on the bottom in a lazy dart ring. The 'amazing' obstacle course was burnt stumps and bricks and one shiny thing. Wendy didn't even want to describe how sorry she felt for the greenery as the battle field was outlined by burns! _

"_Natsu-sama I'm not sure about this training..." Wendy whispered, but due to Natsu's accurate hearing he heard it clear enough. _

"_How hard can it be? Come on at least try and battle with me!" Natsu whined. He had put on all this just for her; one battle would be alright, wouldn't it?_

"_Okay, just one battle." Wendy succumbed._

"_Alright..!" Natsu cheered._

_At the battle field Natsu was doing stretches and had informed Wendy that he'd be going a bit easier on her._

"_You start Wends." Natsu ordered._

"_Hai, Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy screamed before a strong tornado blew out of her mouth and hit Natsu full on. The damage was well shown as he flew back a few feet and landed on his bottom, right on the shiny object that was in the obstacle course... "Nice j-"_

"_Sky Dragon's Claw!" Wendy shouted jumping up. As she was coming down she swung her leg up high, proving her flexibility, and the result came as five powerful sweeps of magical air which came tumbling down at Natsu. He dodged the first two successfully, but unfortunately for Natsu he wasn't the fastest dragon slayer in the world and was hit by the first one right in the shoulder. This made him topple over an be hit by the one preceding the third one, which hit his lower back and forced him on the ground which left him defenceless from the final and most powerful 'Sky Dragon's Claw'._

_The latter resulted in an explosion and Natsu was involuntarily pissed off. It wasn't that he was angry at Wendy if anything he was proud, but after taking a beating like that, and getting into so many fights it was almost an instinct for him to get pissed off and receive a power boost._

"_Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu roared, and out of his mouth came the most brilliant flame Wendy had ever seen, it would certainly go down as one of Natsu's greatest 'Fire Dragon's Roar'. The impacts sent her flying and fortunately without a scar- thanks to the blunette's quick thinking of using Sky Dragon's Wing attack to shield herself. However realising it was Wendy instantly picked her up and rushed her to an infirmary._

_End Flashback_

"See Natsu you're too impulsive and we cannot risk our new dragon slayer getting hurt especially with this follower after her." Makarov explained.

"You missed a part..." Natsu said solemnly.

"What would that be?" Makarov asked interested in what Natsu had to say.

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_In a forest somewhere Wendy, Natsu and their two exceeds, Carla and Happy were walking to their designated training area that Natsu had created especially for her. Wendy was excited because it was one of the first things that her 'older brother' had done for her and she was sure to cherish it. Or so she thought..._

"_There's an indestructible target so you can attack it all you want; and there's an obstacle course that almost caught ME by surprise. How could I forget the battle field! Wendy you're going to love it!" Natsu practically screamed. _

"_Thank you Natsu-san! I really appreciate you helping me train. After all I'm quite weak..." Wendy said looking down at the ground guiltily for some reason._

_Natsu stopped in his track stiffly turned around and looked at Wendy. Sighing, he crouched down until he was at eye level with the younger dragon slayer. "Wendy Marvell, don't you ever say you're weak again. You're the strongest girl dragon slayer I know."_

"_I'm the only girl dragon slayer you know..." Wendy deadpanned. _

_Looking up at the sky as if it would tell him if it was true or not, and it apparently told him it was true as he looked at her and said, "Oh yeah. The point is your strong and even the strongest people like Erza and even Laxus need to train!" _

"_Really? Even Laxus!" Wendy asked._

"_Yes even Laxus. So come on let's train, champ," _

_Wendy ran and ran and ran..._

_End Flashback_

At the end of the tale not only Master Makarov but everyone else in the guild was in tears at the end of Natsu's tale.

Between slobbers their titan transforming master managed to stutter, "Natsu, you can help train her..."

"YES!" Natsu cheered and sped off to the training grounds where a certain dragon slayer was starting to reminisce herself...

**At the training grounds...**

"Alright hatchling, I'll be the first one to train you, of course all of us will be here to help but for now I'm the main!" Gajeel informed her.

"Got it?!" Their new recruit said nodding.

"Now we're gonna practice your roar. Whatever dragon raised you; the roar is the basics and all dragons, human or not, must know this!" Gajeel said, sharply and without taking a break. "Understood?"

"Look at that butterfly!" The water dragon slayer said distracted, annoyed Gajeel changed his ring finger into a whip and spanked his student.

"OUCH!"

"That's what you get for not paying attention!" Gajeel barked.

"I'm sorry!" She apologised tears in her eyes.

"Good, gi-hi-hi! Now breathe in all the um... water things... in the air. Use your dragon lungs! You have them for a reason hatchling!" Gajeel screamed!

Sucking in even more water vapour was easier than expected and she sucked more and more and more until her face was red.

"Okay you don't need to inhale that much... just let it all out, but not peacefully this isn't fucking yoga; force it out of you at the oppo-WOAH!"

Without having any stamina to hold the vapour in she let it all out, at her mentor...

Gajeel burst through three trees and was so drenched that he was being dragged down by his heavier clothing. He came with an enormous scowl on his face and his eyes wild.

The new dragon slayer froze in fear. What was her mentor going to do to her..?

"Nice job, hatchling." Gajeel said an enormous smile on his face. "Now try deflecting this! Iron Dragon's Club." As his arm turned a silvery colour and extended he sent it right at his student. Soon multiple clubs shot out of the original and it continued like that tenfold.

Aqua sucked in the water and was ready to slow it down enough for her to escape but then white...

_Flashback_

_Terra stomped the ground and a large boulder appeared out of the ground. "Rock Dragon's Fist: Matrix Sphere!" He hit the sphere and it separated into almost square pieces but still connected. Started spinning and almost hit a girl with white hair and grey streaks. "Watch it Terra!" She yelled._

"_Dodge it better, Aurora!" Terra yelled back._

_End flashback_

She gasped. "I remember something! Woo hoo!" She squealed. That's when everything went black.

"Oops..." Gajeel said. That was the last thing she heard...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading my chapter! Awesomeness awards go to all of you! <strong>

**Reply **_**to **_**reviews**

**Esmika: I love your OC! She's amazing and thanks to you for the support.**

**Cecebeec: Awww. Thanks you're so sweet! Your OC is epic too!**

**Sabrina-luna-potter: You have earned my gratitude, and hopefully it is an interesting story!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Name

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday. My friend had a party and I came back late at night with a pounding headache. That makes me sound really irresponsible... I promise I was safe! I'm not even allowed to drink! On another note I got more follows and reviews! Woo-hoo! ****Thank you to ****cecebeec****, ****Sabrina-luna-potter****, ****Katatonic97****, ****Teh AWESOME BeastMODE6****, ****Esmika**** and my two new follows/favourites ****xAnimeloverxx**** & ****ShadowGod17****. I'm sure you guys have noticed but no-one knows my little water-dragon slayer's name..! Can you guess it before it is revealed in this chapter. Big clue it is Japanese. **

**Please enjoy my next chapter: The name. **

* * *

><p><em>Terra stomped the ground and a large boulder appeared out of the ground. "Rock Dragon's Fist: Matrix Sphere!" He hit the sphere and it separated into almost square pieces but still connected. Started spinning and almost hit a girl with white hair and grey streaks. "Watch it Terra!" She yelled.<em>

_"__Dodge it better, Aurora!" Terra yelled back.__ She gasped. _

_"I remember something! Woo hoo!" She squealed. That's when everything went black._

_"Oops..." Gajeel said. That was the last thing she heard..._

* * *

><p>The infirmary was becoming like a second home to the new recruit. It was the second time she had found herself there in the space of two days.<p>

"Sorry Hatchling..." Gajeel began.

"It's okay Gajeel-san, I'm up and ready for some more training." She said enthusiastically, fist-pumping in the air.

"That's good to hear, because you'll be training with me." Erza stated with a smile. Now it may have been due to her memory loss and the fact she had forgotten how to read faces, but something told her that the smile Erza was giving her wasn't all that friendly.

"Yay?" The water dragon slayer 'cheered' unsurely.

**On Mt. Hakobe **

"Erza's going all out here!" Natsu began, "This is where I and Lucy fought a Vulcan!"

"Vulcan?" The female dragon slayer asked.

"Yeah, they're these big, ugly and powerful creatures. If they wear you out they take over your body and use up your magical energy until your dead!" Natsu said, and somehow, against all odds enthusiastically.

The water dragon slayer paled. "How can someone be so cute yet so cruel?" She murmured.

"What was that?" Erza asked sharply.

"Oh nothing, Erza-sama." She replied. At least she remembered to read the mood.

"So here's the plan... um..." Erza paled. "What was your name again?" Everyone paled and face-palmed; how on Earthland could they forget a question so simple?

"Oh yeah..." Lucy muttered to herself.

"We never did find that out." Gray explained.

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama!" The bluenette shouted, scooting over to the ice-make mage who wasn't complaining.

"I know this. My name is... My name is... it's um. Dang, I forgot!"

"We need to find out her name." Lucy said.

"It is true we do need to find out her name but we need to focus on her training."

"Juvia has an idea." The bluenette said speaking up. "Perhaps if we focus on training we will unlock a part of her memory, maybe something to do with her name? Like what happened to Gajeel."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Gray and Lucy said at the same time.

With a small triumphant smile Erza said, "Perfect, from what I've seen so far you have great speed and flexibility but you lack stamina..."

The nameless girl nodded in agreement. "So I figured that Vulcans would be perfect. They wear out your stamina until they can take you over!"

The water dragon slayer's jaw hit the ground, her eyes wider than saucers. Erza, the great Titania, was going to let her be taken over if she failed? To say this training is intense would be an understatement.

Giving a hearty and rowdy laughter Laxus loudly –assured?-"Relax kid even if you fail we can get you back no problem! All we gotta do is beat you up!"

The water dragon looked around for reassurance and saw two nods from Lucy and Natsu.

"It worked last time when Luce and I did it." Natsu reassured.

"Um... okay."

The nine of them had finally reached the cavern they were looking for all that was left was to venture in it.

"Good luck hatchling!" Gajeel said as his cheeks turned the slightest shade of red, and were those tears in his eyes.

"You're not coming with me!"

"Of course we are we just won't help you physically." Wendy said raising her arms to show, to everyone's surprise, toned biceps!

"Let's do this!" The teenage water dragon slayer yelled and ran towards the pit of the cavern arms in the air, leaving the others to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>A scream filled the cavern air and instantly the eight coaches doubled their pace. They were shocked at the sight. Their trainee was surrounded by three large Vulcan and was apparently caught in some sticky goo. But that was not the only shock. The three Vulcan only one of them actually belonged in this region. The other one was a forest Vulcan, a Gorian, and there was also a sea Vulcan, a Wassertier. A Wassertier was a black and blue creature with a large and long fish tail protruding from its back. It was the size of a Gorian and had extra nostrils on its neck, kind of like gills.<p>

Juvia opened her mouth to scream the captive's name but no words came out as she did not know her name. "Water dragon slayer-chan?" Juvia called uncertainly.

"Ice make: knuck-" Gray said instantly before Erza kicked him mid-spell. "What the hell Erza?"

"Look you moron! She has this under control!" Erza shouted at him, and Gray turned his head around to see that she was dodging each attack with finesse and grace. Making a bridge to dodge a punch here, ducking another fist there and slowly but surely loosening out of the goo.

"She's won." Gajeel said, and as soon as he said that her foot was free from the goo and she leaped up and kicked the Gorian, traces of water following her foot.

Wendy started clapping and jumping. "She's learning the claw of the water dragon! She's learning the claw of the water dragon!"

Another fist came flying at their trainee but she sensed it coming and performed the splits! This made the Mountain Vulcan miss his target and because he put so much force into his punch the momentum made him fall over. Taking advantage of this, the water dragon slayer cart-wheeled towards him and jumped high in the air a ring of water appearing around the area where she had jumped.

"Rising claw of the water dragon slayer!" She cried and spun around rapidly. Three rings of water surrounded the girl and shrunk around her foot still circling. With a mighty cry she lashed out her foot towards the Mountain Vulcan and the three rings grew larger and larger until it crashed into it sending it flying. However the move was not over because as soon as it crashed into the Vulcan it exploded and whips and chips of water hit the other Vulcans, the Gorian and the Wassertier. She had a triumphant smirk on her face but she was panting heavily and sweat was pouring out of her quickly.

"I wanna fight her!" Natsu cried his fists ablaze.

Lucy groaned. "Natsu if you have to fight can it be after the training's done?!"

"Fine!" Natsu pouted and turned his attention back to the fight which almost instantly changed his sulky mood.

All that was left was the Gorian, the Wassertier somehow being critically affected from the residue of the Water Dragon's Rising Claw kind of like how Pisces is affected by water.

"You will never defeat me child. Although I must admit taking you over will be pleasant."

She screamed.

"You can talk!" She exclaimed.

"Humans, so rude... Of course I can talk!" The Gorian said taken aback.

Taking in a deep breath the water dragon sucked in the water vapour and water in the soft ice as she prepared for a Water Dragon's Roar!

"Taking in a deep breath for the takeover, huh? Guess you do have some manners!"

"Water Dragon's Roar!" A stream of cold water spewed out of her and hit the Gorian right in the stomach and made it vomit when it hit the wall. But the Gorian's breakfast wasn't all that was revealed, a silhouette. It was clearly a man's but there was an aura of death around him, Gajeel knew that aura all too well.

The silhouette looked around quickly and spotted the eight Fairy Tail mages plus 1.

"Drain, Kuroi ana..." The boy, he was hopefully a boy, he sounded way too young. A ripple effect happened in the space as a dark wave followed and all everyone felt was part of their life force being drained away before they passed out...

The last thing Erza saw was an expensive pearl necklace, something that she could've sworn she had seen before.

Then black...

* * *

><p>Day 3 in the infirmary, she was on a roll. There was a smell on him, it wasn't his, but it smelt familiar, she knew she knew who the smell belonged to. C'mon Mizuko think!<p>

Mizuko that was her name! Mizuko,Mizuko,Mizuko, eh- wasn't an amazing name but at least it wasn't some lame name like Dawn or chicken pot pie!

"Let's get out and rid this mystery man from our heads." Erza said to Mizuko once she woke up.

"Let's go... um... did you find out your name yet?" Gray asked awkwardly.

The green haired girl nodded, "Mizuko."

"That's a pretty name!" Wendy stated.

"Juvia agrees with Wendy." Juvia added.

"We have a million Jewels to spend!" Lucy reminded everyone excitedly her eyes replaced with stars!

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the shop...<strong>

Erza slammed her iron fist down at the cashier's desk. "What do you mean I can't purchase this?!"

"You don't have enough money..." The Cashier exclaimed timidly. With Team Natsu and Mizuko checking out the items they didn't hear the argument until the cashier said 'not enough money'.

"NOT ENOUGH MONEY!" Natsu shouted.

"Are you blind? We have one _million _jewels." Gray exclaimed.

"What are you talking about; the check only has 1 jewel. It's a full stop after one..."

"We were conned..." Lucy cried tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sure the press will enjoy getting a juicy story like this!" Erza said.

"What!" Wendy and Mizuko exclaimed. "Erza you can't possibly be serious! The press."

"That's right."

Everyone paled and sweated bullets.

"The museum will rue the day they conned me of my strawberry cheesecake. RUE THE DAY!" And unintentionally the Titania transformed into her purgatory armour as she stomped back into the guild, causing a chain effect of closing doors and drawing curtains...

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the guild...<strong>

"What do you mean the museum complained that we never retrieved the necklace? We did and gave it to some old short lady-"

"Itsuwari." Wendy interrupted.

"Thanks, and went on our way!" Gray shouted.

"Apparently you did not, so you have to give back the million dollar cheque."

"That's another thing. They ripped us off for our hard work! They gave us only one! They thought they were clever, I'll show them! Burn down their museum!" Natsu roared.

Wendy, Lucy and their Water Dragon slayer friend stepped back.

"Think about it guys." Erza suddenly shouted her eyes full of understanding. "The pearl necklace that was there with the Vulcan attack, the rip-off, and the museum complaints; they're all connected. This Itsuwari person is the cause of this."

Everyone gasped in realisation, Erza was right.

"We need to find her right now!"Lucy shouted.

"Not so fast!" Master Makarov interrupted. "Our top priority is to endure the safety of... of umm..." Master paled. He had forgotten to ask the name of the child.

"Mizuko." Wendy helped.

Master gave a small nod of appreciation and continued his sentence, "We can't afford for her to be captured by whatever this thing is."

"Yes Master." Team Natsu and Mizuko said as they left the room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Above a prison cell far away...<strong>

"You idiot, Kouji!" A dark haired woman screamed. She was in her early 20's easily. She had long dark straight hair that reached her mid-back; she had a long leather trench coat that was open and reached her knees and wore only a bra underneath it. She wore a skirt that had zips that reached from top to bottom and it reached her mid thighs! Her eyes were black and slanted and her face was full of makeup. It would be a lie to say she wasn't easy on the eyes though.

The Kouji figure only shrunk back in fear, he tried to make an excuse or a reason of some sort to make his superior, Kim, to stop shouting at him but his mouth made no sound...

"Sorry Kim-sama." Kouji whispered. He had light blond that fell downwards but was spiky near the tips. His green eyes were full of mystery and innocence, if you could focus on them long enough as there was a scar over his right eye. He wore a black leather coat and had a white tee underneath. He only wore some simple jeans as well as combat boots.

"Now unless you want another scar over your eye I suggest you don't get caught next time!" Kim shouted showing her razor sharp claws. Before Kouji could even leave he was slapped across the face and sent flying towards the wall. This made Kouji writhe in pain. Smirking, as she was clearly enjoying his pain, Kim left the room with a hearty laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for heavy dialogue! I wanna give special thanks to cecebeec, Esmika, Linkmaster997 and ShadowGod17 for their OC's thank you so much! <strong>

**Now for the:**

**Replies **_**to **_**review****s:**

**Guest: I have taken your views into consideration and am slowly and gradually lengthening my chapters so that my readers have time to digest it instead of 4K words being shoved down their throats. XD I'm not really sure about the title thing. **

**(This is where you guys help along. I have put up a poll on my profile to see if I should change my title or not. If no, can you give me a suggestion?)**

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Your reviews really make my day! Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer! I hope I keep us this 'great job' I'm apparently doing so far.**

**Stay tuned for my next chapter: The Mission.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the late update. I lacked inspiration and I got a new laptop and I have no idea how to use it so it literally took me a whole day to figure out Microsoft Word to find out all I had to do was type 'M' in the start up screen... T_T**

**Oh and I forgot to do two VERY important things in the last chapter. Kim Hazuka belongs to Esmika and Kouji Arias belongs to cecebeec. Also the concepts of Vulcan and Gorian belong to Hiro Mashima however the concept of a Wassertier is mine! Also appearances from three different OC's one that belongs to me and the other LinkMaster997's and the third and final OC this chapter belongs to Esmika.**

**Anyway thanks to xAni****meloverxx, s****abrina-luna-potter****, ****cecebeec****, ****Teh AWESOME BeastMODE6****, ****ShadowGod17****, ****Katatonic97****, ****Esmika**** and my two newbies ****Cookiezfreak**** & ****RavenNightingGale****.**

**Now please enjoy my new chapter: The Mission!**

* * *

><p><em>"Now unless you want another scar over your eye I suggest you don't get caught next time!" Kim shouted showing her razor sharp claws. Before Kouji could even leave he was slapped across the face and sent flying towards the wall. This made Kouji writhe in pain. Smirking, as she was clearly enjoying his pain, Kim left the room with a hearty laugh.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hurry up and choose a mission!" Natsu begged the Water Dragon Slayer.<p>

"Laxus, this is your training can't you choose one?!" Lucy whined also getting impatient.

"Nope! Going on missions and socialising are needed to be a good mage." Laxus affirmed not going back on his word.

A few moans and whines and complaints later Mizuko had finally chosen a mission. "That one!" She said pointing at an 'S' class mission. There was a ballroom dance occurring and the heiress of a rich company was trying to be assassinated.

"Isn't that the girl that's supposedly hanging out with Rogue?" Wendy asked.

Erza instinctively pulled Wendy into a bear crushing hug. "Oh dear, sweet, innocent Wendy. Don't let the media poison your mind!"

"Whoa!" Gray exclaimed. An assassination mission, and it was 'S' class. Definitely worth the wait!

"Let's go!" Mizuko said, raising her fists revealing her new fairy tail mark. She snatched the mission and ran out only for Erza to grab the collar of her shirt and bring a pouting Mizuko back into the guild. "We have to officially get the mission signed other-wise we could get into big trouble."

"Alright, who do I give it to?" Mizuko asked.

"Me!" Mirajane said sweetly coming out of nowhere making Mizuko jump.

"Here!" She said in a shakily loud voice, still getting over the shock that Mirajane had just given her.

"Oh an 'S' class mission! Normally I wouldn't be allowed to do this but you have a lot of 'S' class and potential 'S' class mages with you so I'll let it slide." Mirajane assured with a wink while cleaning an already spotless glass.

"Really?!" Mizuko squealed her eyes shining. "Thank you!" She gave Mira a hug and snatched the mission out of her hands. "Let's go!"

With that the nine of them left, they had a mission to complete!

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour Later<strong>

"We've been searching for an hour for this place! Juvia think we should ask around!"

Just as the mages were about to look around but Laxus made a cage of electricity surrounding them. Everyone turned back to Laxus in shock. What on Earthland was he doing.

"Wipe those looks off of your faces. It's for Mizuko she needs to remember how to socialise in the real world. I mean we were probably used to her because we have a hopeless case like Natsu." Laxus said with a snigger.

"HEY!"

"But other people won't be." Laxus ended, "So just watch and hope she gets it right quickly, otherwise we will never be able to even complete the mission..."

The gang, having nothing else to say, just watched and hoped that Mizuko knew what she was doing. Or at least figured it out soon.

Meanwhile the Dragon Slayer they were talking about decided to finally go and talk to people. Even if she failed she could just go to the next person, right?

She spotted a middle aged man with dirty blonde hair matted down. He was wearing a suit and looked nice enough. "HEY DUDE!" She shouted. The man looked up rather scared. "Can you show me the way to Bellsprout Gardens?!" She shouted, it was so loud that she herself had to cover her own ears a bit.

The man ran away dropping his suit so that he had less weight and could run faster. "Wait mister..." She turned around to ask the next person but the normally crowded market had deserted. She sighed. This was going to be tough.

Five minutes later the turquoise haired dragon slayer had met an elderly man wearing an obviously expensive suit with a half white, half blue rose in his breast pocket. His face looked as if he was permanently sucking on a lemon and he had too many wrinkles to count as well as a balding problem.

Remember Mizuko keep it down. Don't want to scare his soul out of him or something.

"Hello du- I mean sir." Mizuko began, the elderly man looked down, what she did next utterly disgusting him. Jabbing, though not too hard, her finger into her nose and picking out boogers she asked, "Do you know where the Bellsprout Garden is?"

His face scrunching up even more, how this was humanly possible the world would never know, the man simply stated, "A beast like you does not even deserve to even speak the name of Bellsprout Gardens." With that he wiped his mouth as if speaking to Mizuko would infect him, he strolled away in haste, leaving Mizuko feeling lower than the ground.

A few hundred tries later Mizuko was ready to give up. Even with the advice from all the friendly people Mizuko was not sure if she was ready to ask another person. She then suddenly felt a dark aura and went to check it out. It felt so real so why was she led to an old lady?

"Yes dear?" The old lady said with her croaky voice.

Taking a deep breath Mizuko smiled brightly showing off her dragon canines and shook the old woman's hand, "Hello ma'am. My name is Mizuko and I need to ask you a question, if you please."

"Of course dear, anything." The old woman smiled.

"I need to know the locomotive, no, the loco-mocha, no I mean the location of the Bellsprout Garden!" The Water Dragon Slayer flustered, feeling embarrassed by the fact that she couldn't pronounce the word 'location' properly.

"Of course, in fact here's a map of the town Bell sprouts right here!" The elderly woman said circling the destination with a red marker. All of this seemed too convenient to Mizuko but right now she didn't care. She had finally found this 'Bellsprout Gardens'! With a cry of joy she ran back towards her guild-mates and coaches unbeknownst to her the 'elderly woman' was in fact a young red head whose hair reached half way between her neck in bob. With onyx eyes and freckles she started to chuckle. Suddenly her communication lacrima began to vibrate and on the orb a man with pale Caucasian skin, and black hair which was in the style of a black crop up appeared in a full body image. He was an easy 6 foot. Despite the fact that jagged scars were covering the majority of his face, he was still handsome. He was pretty well built and wore a black suit, blue tie and weirdly blue sunglasses together with the mix.

Seeing him the illusionist blushed furiously but put on a mask on that contained a scowl. "What do you want?!" she screeched angrily.

"Just here to make sure that the task was completed successfully." He said in a bored manner. He hadn't meant to sound bored it's just that he wasn't particularly interested in this mission sent by their master. It was really by accident he ended up working for her, but that was a tale for another time.

"Well Rorak, the girl got the info. She'll be there soon as long with the people who put up the mission. It'll bring at least one or two dragon slayers." The red head affirmed the scowl no longer a mask.

"Good job, Aisha." He said with a slight smirk, and ended the conversation. Aisha smiled. She was breaking through to him. Once this mission was complete she would prove herself to him and maybe, just maybe they could be a thing? Taking the shape of a hedgehog she ran off to Bellsprout Garden.

Back in his office like dome Rorak swung on his spinning chair. The shape-shifting illusionist she was interesting. It would definitely fun to toy and manipulate with this one. He was rich, and bored, he had nothing better to do! With a laugh he spun himself once more on the chair as he spun ideas on how to mess with Aisha.

* * *

><p>The gang made it to the ballroom dance just in the nick of time. The guys were all wearing suit but the ties were colour coded with the element of their magic. Laxus' was yellow, Gray's was a snowy white, Natsu's was a fiery red and Gajeel's an silver colour.<p>

The girls went in a similar approach. Lucy wore a bridesmaid's style dress with star like embellishments near the tail of the dress, the colour of the sleeveless dress being eggshell.

Erza had a silver dress with long sleeves and she wore weirdly bulky leggings. The dress in itself was plain and Erza had her hair up in a formal bun.

Juvia had an ocean blue dress up until mid shin where it gradually turned into a snowy white. Her hair was shoulder length and curled near the end.

Wendy had a sky blue gown dress. She had long gloves that covered her forearm and her hair was tied back in one back ponytail that was attached by a sakura tree designed hair-band.

Mizuko's hair was up in a formal bun like Erza and she wore a ball gown red dress. She wore purple fingerless gloves and high heels.

The gang were up and ready to go.

They entered the garden all accompanied by another other than Erza. Natsu was with Lucy, Gray with Juvia- who was trying her very best not to fawn over him- Gajeel with Wendy and Laxus with Mizuko.

Once entering the ball not even Gajeel could say his breath was not taken away. Golden paving everywhere and blue and white roses were placed all around. There was a platform there and a guitar, probably a performer was going to arrive.

"Why is there a guitar for such a fancy place?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah," Lucy mumbled agreeing with him, "I would've expected a big piano or something."

Erza quickly hushed everyone as the music stopped and she saw the heiress come down the marble spiralling staircase. The heiress was a brunette with her hair in one big braid that draped over her shoulder. Her green eyes stood out from her slightly freckled face and her full pink lips. She was so simple yet so... breath-taking.

After a few mumbles and very many compliments the music started up again. Soon enough it was time for the couples dance everyone except Erza had a partner but she was quickly compensated as a man in a mask came over to her. He had a golden mask, black suit and a blue tie and his black hair was in a crop up style.

After the dance, the guy who danced with Erza went up on stage and grabbed the guitar. Erza held an expression of shock on her face. Had she really danced with the performer?

Strumming the guitar slowly he started to hum the soft tune before actually singing the song.

_Tommy Please Say You'll Wait For Me__  
><em>_I'll Grow Up Some Day You'll See__  
><em>_Saving All My Kisses Just For You__  
><em>_Signed With Love Forever True..._

_Tommy, Tommy Please Don't Cry  
>You'll Forget Me Bye And Bye<br>You're Just Eight I'm Near The Teens Of Nine  
>And Tommy I Just Can't Wait For Time<em>

_Soon I Left Our Little Home Town  
>Got Me A Job And Tried To Settle Down<br>But These Words Just Kept Haunting My Memo-ry  
>The Words That Tommy Said To Me... <em>

_I Love You_

The crowd was silent for a few moment, some were in tears including our dear friends Lucy and Juvia,(Even Gajeel shed a tear or two). The crowd simmered down and the man in a black suit and mask came down again to Erza to resume their dance.

"That was a beautiful song." Erza complimented.

"Thank you, it was based on my life story." Said the man rolling up his sleeves.

"Now!" Shouted a girl with red hair. Aisha! The man threw Erza to the floor and stood next to the girl taking of his mask to reveal Rorak. The crowd, excluding the fairy tail members, gasped.

"It's the Rorak 'Sin' Knight! " One Gasped.

"The one that went crazy and funded dark guilds?" Another questioned.

Numerous guests fainted.

"Quick!" The owner of the mission stated. "Defeat them!"

"Toxic Scythe!" A man yelled with a shrill voice. Erza dug into her leggings and revealed two very lethal looking katana and blocked it with both katanas in a 'x' formation. With the struggle to overpower each other Erza could examine this new character. He was short roughly 5 foot 3. He wore thick round goggles around his brown round eyes. His hair was brown and in a bowl cut. Erza had to admit that his aura was nothing less than creepy if not intimidating.

The Juvia reacted quickly and kicked the short man off of Erza and threw him on the side of their new foes.

"Nice job Timothy!" Aisha taunted.

"It's Akira!" He stated calmly though the large tick mark on his forehead proved otherwise.

"What do you want?!" Natsu bellowed, his fists ablaze. Aisha took a fighting stance and yellow and white tiles began to cover her body. 'Akira' had revealed his three utility belt which contained so many potions and tubes. though his hands were steaming with a green cloud. The newly revealed Rorak had large winds surrounding his hands. The nine could already tell he was powerful. He hadn't even begun yet and the bellowing winds surrounding his fists were almost the size of Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar! With that he had electricity coating his feet.

The battle was about to begin...

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me or was this chapter kind of... Flat. I don't know why but I just don't really like this chapter I mean I put too much detail on clothing, I think, and I think I spent too much time in the guildbut it's crucial for the next few chapters. Also I wrote this song myself. I hope it goes with the lifestory of Rorak... Thanks again for all of your support and please tell me about the story in the review box right there. Speaking of which... <strong>

**Replies **_**to **_**reviews**

**cecebeec: American names are too mainstream. Just kidding, I normally name my characters Japanese names because they have a meaning towards it, Good or bad. Like my upcoming story the protagonist is going to be called Hikari which means light.(Psst this is also kind of a huge spoiler for who the master is!)**

**sabrina-luna-potter: You'll find out soon enough! Thank you, it took me forever to find a name I liked before publishing this story!**

**Esmika: There's no problem being a silent reader! I think Mizuko's a cute name too! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter: The Ballroom Dance**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ballroom Dance

**Hello everybody! The ballroom battle is here, just so you know, I used to think I was good at writing fight scenes... but it turns out I suck so bear with me okay? Thank you to LauraFoxTail****, s****abrina-luna-potter****, ****cecebeec****, ****Teh AWESOME BeastMODE6****, ****ShadowGod17****, ****Katatonic97****, ****Esmika**, **Cookiezfreak****, ****RavenNightingGale**** and the newest follower starshine006!**

* * *

><p><em>Aisha took a fighting stance and yellow and white tiles began to cover her body. 'Akuma' had revealed his three utility belt which contained so many potions and tubes. though his hands were steaming with a green cloud. The newly revealed Rorak had large winds surrounding his hands. The nine could already tell he was powerful. He hadn't even begun yet and the bellowing winds surrounding his fists were almost the size of Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar! With that he had electricity coating his feet.<em>

_The battle was about to begin..._

There were nine of use and three of them, it should be easy everyone thought as they took battle stances. Akuma grabbed a red vial and mixed it with a brown one and smashed it on the floor. Soon enough a loud rumbling was heard and the platform split up into three main pieces, islands floating around everywhere. Erza, Gajeel and Gray were on the same platform piece as Aisha; Natsu, Mizuko and Wendy were to fight Rorak while Lucy, Juvia and Laxus were to fight Akuma.

All stood still and silent between the parties...

Then it begun.

Aisha simply smirked as Gajeel lunged towards her, his arms coated in an iron chainsaw. Seconds before Gajeel could pierce her she turned into smoke like substance and escaped.

"Ice Make: Arrows!" Gray cried and arrows shot out everywhere but were met with the sound of metal clanging, weird. The ice make mage hadn't remembered his opponent having a sword.

"Gray what do you think you're doing?!" Erza cried, Gray looked dumbfounded, he could've sworn it was Aisha just a second ago! A light chuckling was heard and the three of them turned to face her. When she had realised she had caught their attention she stopped.

"My name is Aisha Genso! I am an illusion and transforming mage! I have two forms of transformation, full animal and bodily element." She explained while smirking, everyone, especially Aisha knew that those two as a combination were very dangerous.

"Bodily Element: Steel!" The red hair shouted as she leapt up in the air. She was coated in a silvery colour which was really the only difference. Everyone took a fighting stance, was it real? Erza was the first to find out as the metallic fist collided with the side of her face sending her flying a few hundred feet.

Gajeel was the first to react as he shouted, "Iron Dragon's roar!" A pure blast of iron magic hit her square in chest making her fly back to the place she was before, smoke rising from her body. In a second she got back up and looked towards Rorak who blew Laxus away with a large tornado summoned from his hand. He was looking at her, she had to at least put on a good show! She switched from iron back to her normal skin. "Bodily Element: Fire!" Aisha darted towards Gray, who was able to defend himself just in time. "Ice Make: Shield." A large curved shield erupted from Gray's hand and blocked Aisha from hitting him head on which relaxed him for a second. Only one second. The ice was quickly melting and Gajeel's iron wasn't faring well with the heat. She had picked an element which was superior against both their elements, great!

Then just as the shield melted his saviour had come, Erza and she was in her Flame Empress armour!

"Erza!" Gray shouted in relief. She didn't even have time to address him. She charge at Aisha swiping arcs of flame left, right, up and down. Aisha was having trouble absorbing it all, she had to release it!

"Flamethrower!" She cried and a pure blast of flame erupted from her hands and into Erza who was running through the flame as if it was nothing, even though she was taking 50 percent of the damage. She swung her sword upwards and then it came crashing down. From the distance you could see a brilliant light slowly diminish...

* * *

><p>"Open gate of the archer: Sagittarius!" Lucy cried avoiding yet another vial, it was pink this time and she couldn't be more glad she avoided it as a purplish goo oozed out of the vial. There was a glass there on the floor. The goo covered the whole glass and melted away, along with the glass. Lucy screamed, making Sagittarius panic.<p>

"Moshi, moshi! Lucy-sama, what do you want me to do?!"

"Stay here and destroy all the vials that the short guy keeps throwing!" Lucy ordered.

"Hai!"

Taking out his bow Sagittarius shot vial after vial making Akuma frustrated but not letting it show!

"I've got you covered, go for it!" Lucy shouted to Juvia and Laxus who nodded in appreciation. Juvia leaped up from the large broken piece of marble she was hiding from. Raising her body temperature the bluenette called out, "Water slicer!" Three thin bows of hot water flew towards 'Akuma'.

"Toxic scythe!" He called out a cloudy purple axe forming. He swiped it towards the aquatic ribbons but was shocked when it phased through it like nothing was blocking it. The water hit him across his shoulder, on his chest and his stomach. With the heat his clothes had three new strips revealing his new marks where his skin had peeled off due to the heat.

Akuma opened his mouth to scream in pain, but reached in to his vial and grabbed a green vial which he dumped it's content into his throat. With the newfound scream it made him seem as if he was gargling the formula.

His marks were now gone and replaced with skin it was as if he had not even been hit. With a smirk he said, "My name is Akuma Rika. I am your death. Though all three of you would make interesting test subjects. A mage who has the power to contract spirit from the astronomical realm, a woman who has the power to transform into water and solidify, and finally a delusional yet powerful mage who believes he was educated by a fictional beast!" He scoffed.

"Lightning's Dragon Roar!" Laxus screamed, a discharge of electricity flew out of his mouth and at Akuma, along with respectable damage, his hair was now out and very messy, now he really looked like a mad scientist.

"Mercury mercenary!" Akuma mumbled, but it was loud enough to be heard. Slowly his arms began to turn into a mercury-like colour, the trio's curiosity turned to disgust as his arms started to drip like wax. He now had liquid mercury for arms with now gradual change, it was disturbing... to say the least.

"Sagittarius, do the thing!" Lucy cried. Sagittarius nodded and shot at least four arrows all aimed at Akuma. The midget scientist smirked as his liquid arms stretched out in front of him and joined together to make a circular shield. It then hardened and formed a solid metal shield. The arrows hit the shield dead on... then fell off flat. They hadn't done anything!

Laxus was next to attempt to break the shield, "Raging Bolt!" He yelled as he slammed his fist down causing the ground to crack, electricity rising from the ground. It was seconds from hitting him, Laxus smiled. Metals conduct electricity! The lightning hit... The shield was still there and without a scratch!

"Mercury isn't an excellent conductor of electricity. However it was a satisfying attempt. Simpleton." Akuma stated, sniggering at the last part. What Akuma hadn't realised was Juvia was able to turn into a puddle and squirmed behind him during his lecture! She was now slowly solidifying and was about to attack Akuma from behind. Two waves of water came and pushed Akuma upwards with a tremendous force. Then while in the air she locked him in with a water lock. Then when he fell down, due to gravity, and the water lock dispersed she made a small face like entity of water appear on top of her hand. Next the entity shot out water and after Akuma had been thrashed on the floor, the water face, in the form of a raging hurricane de-attached itself from Juvia's hand and charged at Akuma successfully damaging him.

Akuma smirked, grabbing three vials. How on Earthland was this guy smirking? He had obtained some serious injuries!

He threw them up in the air and when they crashed down three circles instantly surrounded the three.

"Acid Rain..." Akuma whispered. The three tried to run but the circle followed them and that was exactly where the rain was going to hit...

* * *

><p>The guys were struggling with Rorak. Actually that would be an understatement, he was throwing them around like ragdolls. It wasn't helping that Mizuko's memories were preventing her from using all her moves.<p>

"Water Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

The blast of fire and air joined together instantly making a pink like blast that was hot and raging like a tornado the blue one was a little more reluctant to join until suddenly it collided into the pink blast and made a dark purple one. It was instantly larger and raging more violently.

Rorak simply smiled slightly. It was kind of cute that the three of them were joining up to think they had a chance against him... He may as well just end their suffering right now...

"Overcharge!" He cried and with that the islands instantly collided, the potion had run out but that didn't matter. The fighting fairy tail mages had been putting up a good fight- the ones who weren't fighting Rorak- and they all collided into each other. Perfect all of them in one spot. The hundred bolts condensed into one and came striking down. Then realisation dawned on him. Dragon's roar? He had been facing three dragon slayer and hadn't even realised! He looked at the bolt it was too late to stop or re-direct it. They were all going to die!

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Cried a familiar voice. Rogue! The blast hit Rorak and just before the bolt could hit the fairy tail mages Rorak, unintentionally, shielded them and took the damage. Of course it wasn't as effective as it was his magic but it did hurt. A lot.

Rogue was in dragon force, his hair was upwards and wild with black marks around the edges of his face. He was panting heavily, "Where is she?!" He asked.

"Who?" Aisha asked. Rogue turned to her in an instant and punched her with a shadow coated fist. Everyone turned to Rogue in shock, it wasn't like him to be so aggressive.

Rorak got up and dusted himself. "I am Rorak-" He failed to introduce himself as Rogue kicked him square in the chest before letting out another "Shadow brought it crashing down in a Shadow Dragon's Fang.

Akuma didn't even wait for his turn on his second belt he revealed four mini light-saber like objects. He threw them up and the landed all around Rogue. He was about to jump up but then a blue like box formed around him.

"Animal Transformation: Flying Manatee!" Aisha called out. Rorak jumped on and Akuma 'hung' the box on her tail. Aisha sped up and off.  
>Before she sped off faster than Erza's sound mage. Rogue banged and banged on the door yelling. "Natsu, Fairy Tail. Protect her. That's the reason I'm here... Protect Isabelle-sama!"<p>

When the four of them were gone Gajeel found a small metallic disc. There was a red button and he obviously pressed it. A large picture of Akuma and Aisha came up. "Don't bother, Isabelle was only bait to bring out Dragon slayers which worked." He sighed. "If only Rorak knew that he was facing against three dragon slayers, it would've made this job a lot easier!"

Gajeel crushed the disc. Ryos- Rogue- was a little brother to him, to use someone to get him and others like him made his blood boil. Natsu stepped forward and screamed towards the sky, "I swear on my dragon slayer blood, I will get Rogue and the other dragon slayers back! Even if it kills me!"

With that he walked away, leaving the others to follow him. Their moods sombre and the atmosphere heavy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I hope you guys liked the chapter and the fight scenes weren't to trashy! Bye now! Also all of your reviews make me smile! Speaking of which:<strong>

**Replies **_**to **_**Reviews.**

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks so much! **

**RavenNightingGale: Aw shucks! Making me feel so giddy, thank you and I hope this chapter was good enough!**

**Critical Guest: Meh means it's okay right? Of course it can be better, everything could be better!**

**LauraFoxTail: That's never happened to me before! O_o. Thanks I am so honoured! Hopefully I can keep this honour!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Failure

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading my previous chapter! You guys are appreciated! Thank you to ****LauraFoxTail****, s****abrina-luna-potter****, ****cecebeec****, ****Teh AWESOME BeastMODE6****, ****MinorReader1357****, ****Katatonic97****, ****Esmika**, **Cookiezfreak****, ****RavenNightingGale****, starshine006 and the newest followers 2Kool4FoolsKid and MidnightPhantomFire! **

**Also ShadowGod17's character is present!**

**I must admit I was kind of stuck with this chapter so it may be a bit lame. Oh and to answer a question only three dragon slayers have been captured as of now. **

**This chapter is also very, very, very jumpy so be prepared to capture multiple scenes at a time.**

_"I swear on my dragon slayer blood, I will get Rogue and the other dragon slayers back! Even if it kills me!" _

_With that he walked away, leaving the others to follow him. Their moods sombre and the atmosphere heavy.  
>_<em>

All eyes were on the vision lacrima. Fairy Tail were in utter silence as they heard the news.

"We have live footage of the culprits who captured the 'Poison Dragon Slayer' Cobra."

The vision lacrima screen almost instantly switched to security lacrima footage and showed Aisha with a culprit they had never seen before. He had spiky jet black hair and ocean blue eyes. He had a black cloth, almost like a bandana, wrapped around his head.

He wore a white cloak, a white skin tight shirt that revealed his toned stomach muscles, white baggy trousers and white combat boots. He also had a set of katanas on his side, resembling a samurai.

What grabbed everyone's attention, specifically Erza's , was that he was using heavenly body magic!

_'He uses heavenly body magic, just like Jellal!' _Thought Erza. _'Is he just like Jellal, are all heavenly body magic users lead astray?!' _Erza pondered. It wasn't a bad thought.

"Great!" Gray shouted sarcastically. "Now they've got four dragon slayers! What are they even doing with all of them?!"

"Juvia thinks that Gray-sama should calm down." Juvia insisted placing her hands on her beloved's shoulder. Gray shook them off too aggressively and looked at Juvia with a glare she had never seen before and the bluenette instantly stepped back, refusing to let the tears flow.

**A few hours later...**

"I've had enough of sitting down here and doing nothing!" Natsu yelled, banging his fist on the table.

"We all feel that way Natsu so just calm down already Salamander!" Gajeel scolded.

"So why don't we do something about it?" Mizuko asked out of the blue.

The two dragon slayers at the table grinned, they couldn't formulate a plan but they had just the team with members who could.

"Gray, Lucy, Erza! Come here!" Natsu yelled.

"Shrimp, here now!" Gajeel commanded.

As soon as said teammates gathered around the table, Natsu told them about their motive and instantly Levy and Erza joined together to make a plan.

Now it was set in motion.

**Near Sabertooth Guild-hall**

Gray, Natsu and Lucy were one team.

Mizuko and Erza were the second.

Finally Gajeel and Levy were the last team. They all had their jobs and knew what to do.  
>The plan was simple. The next most likely dragon slayer to be captured would be Sting. So before Sting or the capturers could go anywhere the factions would all be on guard.<p>

Gajeel and Levy were the 'shadows' who basically had to follow them around without being noticed. It was best suited for them as Gajeel was a man of stealth and Levy's petite size made it easy for her to hide.

Mizuko and Erza had the job of throwing the dragonnappers off, should they arrive. Mizuko was someone they would instantly recognize so they might abandon their mission to chase after her. With Erza and her many armours she could trick her opponents to think that they're being surrounded or overwhelmed.

Finally should all else fail, or more likely, if Natsu or Gray get bored The trio of Natsu, Gray and Lucy were to stop them and subdue them.

A rustling in the bush was heard, it was time to set the plan in action!

The boy from the video lacrima, whom they would learn his name is Klyfer, jumped from the bushes and landed on the window, following him was the boy who they had first encountered, Kouji, and finally Aisha from the battle before.

At the sight of her Natsu almost leapt from the roof ready to tear her to pieces but luckily Lucy had her whip and she restrained the hot headed fire dragon slayer by binding him to a pole on the roof (where they were).

They scurried round the guildhall and finally made it to the back door. Kouji was about to open it when... A slash of fire hit his back. He winced in pain and look back to see his attacker. There was none. Klyfer looked back this time while Kouji attempted to open the door a second time.

This time a high pressure blast of water came between the two and forcing them to separate and go away from the door. Klyfer stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll handle this... you two go in. Cosmic search!" He outstretched his palms and closed his eyes. When he re-opened his eyes he was in a yellow version of the landscape and was able to make out four silhouettes. His eyes widened. He saw a silhouette that was powerful, the silhouette belonged to a woman and she had big breasts! He was definitely going for that one. He raced like a comet towards Erza, he was gonna beat Rorak this time. He hadn't won the competition just yet!

Mizuko smiled as she ran towards Klyfer, Erza could easily beat that guy, but it was better safe than sorry. Gajeel and Levy would've probably split up and one to follow us here, the other to follow Kouji and Aisha. Suddenly Mizuko had collided with a plate of metal armour. Erza! She had been so focused in her thoughts for her not to notice the reequip mage tense. She was about to question her comrades actions until she finally felt it. Klyfer's presence...  
>_<p>

Aisha was smiling wickedly as she tormented the minds of the weak mages in Sabertooth. Her hands surrounded by a foggy cloud, she tormented many minds at a time. Even Rufus was on his knees trying to recollect his memories but she kept rattling his brain. It was an unknown fact that illusory mages had an advantage over memory make as it is such an unpopulated magic.

"I have no memory of this feeling!" Rufus cried out before he inevitably fainted.

Yukino was the only one left but Kouji was making quick work of the white haired celestial mage.

"Libra, slam him on the ceiling!" The gravity changing celestial spirit obeyed her masters command with style and grace as she lifted the scales upwards causing the young boy to slam on the ceiling.

"Thank you Libra you can return! Open gate of the fish: Pisces!" The two large snake like fish came out and surrounded Kouji. He struggled to free himself.

_'I need one arm free. Any arm free!'_Kouji thought as he struggled against the crushing feeling caused by the fish. Finally! Kouji had two of his fingers free, and really that was all he needed... He clicked his fingers and a ripple effect of darkness ensued and the two Pisces fish returned to the spirit world, Yukino knocked unconscious.

"Well it's time to face the dragon slayer guild master." Aisha said jumping towards Kouji who visibly flinched. Looking uneasy Kouji asked hesitantly, "D-Did you learn t-the n-new m-move that w-w-would guarantee o-our win?"

"Of course I did!" Aisha boasted.

Just as Kouji was nodding Aisha tackled him to the ground as an immense beam of light shot just above the duo. Sting Eucliffe stood before them looking as furious as ever. The Sabertooth guild-master had been on edge ever since Rogue's capture and now he had to deal with his whole guild being knocked out, his guildhall rendered to nothing but rubble and only two mages to do so... it was safe to say he was pretty pissed.

"White Dragon's Holy Blast!" The blonde cried; a ball of light appearing in his hand. Soon enough the ball left Sting's hand and targeted Aisha.

"Bodily element: Air!" She became a translucent body of air as she avoided the attack with grace. She then sent a blast of powerful wind towards Sting. Kouji ran toward Sting and clasped his hands together before thwacking Sting on the head.

While the guild master dragon slayer was down Kouji kicked him for good measure and then briefly muttered, "Drain, Kunai ana - solo!" He pointed his index finger down at Sting as a dark beam crashed down on Sting. His last vision being a rainbow coloured cage that he was trapped in.

_  
>Erza's sword clashed against another meteor. Dang this person was tougher than he may have let out. However she should have expected it from the moment he called out his first attack. He was a Heavenly Body magic user. You'd have to be extremely powerful to use that kind of magic!<p>

The meteor bounced off harmlessly and Erza and said mage charged towards the heavenly body mage.

Chuckling slightly her enemy said, "You know you have a heavenly body."

Erza stopped slashing at him for a second. _'What?!' _It took her a few seconds for her to realise what he was doing... Was that even a flirt? Ignoring his last phrase she changed into her Flight Armour. With amazing speed she was behind Klyfer and whacked him on the head with the back of her spear making him fly across the battlefield but... she wasn't done. Before the boy could land Erza was there and had changed into her Flame empress armour with a furious flare of flames she sent the boy soaring to the heavens again! Before she could arrive to smash him to the ground however, Klyfer was already prepared. Erza appeared in front of him, her arms stretched out completely upwards showing off her 'assets' in her quite revealing flight armour; Klyfer was about to parry but was distracted by the beauty in front of him and was smashed towards the ground.

Erza smiled victoriously as she set foot in her Giant's armour. She may have thought she was victorious but it was no reason to not be cautious. She was right, but it wasn't enough, maybe in her Purgatory armour she could've stood a chance.

"It's been fun playing with you! I can't wait to fight you again!" He exclaimed with a wink. Then he jumped and landed with his legs far apart, he put his left hand down, both his ring and middle finger pointing to the ground. Then with his right hand he put it in the same position as his left but raise it in the movement of a clock's hand.

"Sema." With those words dark clouds started to form in a spiral around Erza and a dense spiritual pressure was felt and crushed Erza to the ground. There she found that Mizuko, Gajeel and Levy had been knocked out before with traces of Klyfer's magic before.

Then a blinding white shone in the centre of the spiralled clouds and came crashing down on Erza. Before it hit her the Heavenly body mage looked down at the red head and smiled.

"For the next time you meet me, my name's Klyfer."

Then it was all over...

The day Mizuko would not be in the infirmary would be the day Juvia would not confess her love for Gray. Right never!

Natsu clenched his fist. "WE FAILED!"

Erza looked down towards herself, she saw so much of the old Jellal in Klyfer...

"Calm down Natsu." Lucy tried. Though not very convincingly.

"Okay stripper what happened on your part." Gajeel asked.

"Okay so we were waiting for the guys to show up guns a 'blazing so then when they didn't show up we were confused, that was until they jumped up on the 'flying manatee'. Natsu was about to blast them but like the idiot he is he slipped.

"HEY!" Natsu screamed in defence.

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" Gray rebuked.

"Do you wanna go?"

"Hell yeah!" Natsu's fists were engulfed in flames and he was about to punch Gray in the face; up until Erza grabbed both of their skulls and bashed them together making them go unconscious.

"Lucy please go on." Erza ordered and Lucy was (not-so-)happy to oblige.

"Okay. When Natsu slipped his blast hit Gray who's Ice Make: Lance hit Aries' Wool bomb. It acted as a unison raid for a second, at least before Aisha went into some mirror mode and the wool bomb rebounded and hit us. It was powerful enough to send us both flying I hit a tree and everything went black. I'm pretty sure Gray and Natsu went unconscious as well but either way the bad guys got away."

"They are crazy powerful!" Mizuko shouted. "They're super smart too! Klyfer was able to knock out the three of us while battling Erza!"

"Then we need to train!" Laxus and Erza said with sadistic smiles plastered on their faces. The second round of training was going to be hell. But that was exactly where they were going...  
>_<p>

**Above a prison cell far away...**

"Everyone! Gather round!" A surprisingly dry voice said. After 20 seconds or so there were 9 people surrounding the long table each with a cup of tea and a silhouette seen at the end of the table, an immense aura was pouring out of her. She, yes she, was clearly the boss.

Kim, Kouji, Aisha, Rorak, Klyfer, Akuma and two brown haired un-identical twins, one boy sat with each other in said order.

"The plan is going successfully! We've captured five dragon slayers!" The boss shouted, her voice now changing to a high pitch squeal to a low growl with every word. After the news, despite the voice change, a large cheer and banging of the tables was heard.

"Now. Time to double that power, there are five left in our grasps."

The 8 subordinates around the table had smiles plastered on their faces. Dragon slayers, huh? What made them so special? Why Dragon slayers? They all had their reasons to hate the most adored magic type users. Their revenge would soon come. It would come...  
>_<p>

**Ah crappy ending! Blegh! So please review even if it was a terrible chapter...**

**Replies **_**to **_**reviews.**

**cecebeec: Okay NOW there are five dragon slayers in a cell. Terra (Rock Dragon Slayer) Aurora (Ice Dragon Slayer) Rogue, Sting and Cobra. **

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Thank you so much. You never cease to amaze me with your reviews.**

**Critical Guest: Thanks?**


	8. Chapter 8: The Reminisce

**What time is it? It's memory time! I just decided to do whole chapters about Mizuko's memories. ****Thank you to ****LauraFoxTail****, s****abrina-luna-potter****, ****cecebeec****, ****Teh AWESOME BeastMODE6****, ****MinorReader1357****, ****Katatonic97****, ****Esmika**, **Cookiezfreak****, ****RavenNightingGale****, starshine006, 2Kool4FoolsKid, MidnightPhantomFire, Vaerith and the newest follower sekacnapydnac! You guys are awesome and you should know that.**

**Again sorry for the late chapter, it's just that this new Celestial Spirit key arc or whatever, it is, has really put me off, it's the same with my friends too (Real life and on the site). Normally I'd be able to watch a fairy tail episode and be like yeah! I'm ready to write but this filler arc is absolute donkey poop! (Excuse my language) **

**Anyway on a hopefully better note...**

**Here's the chapter: The Reminisce!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14 years ago<strong>

Terra, Mizuko and Aurora were walking down the road; at this stage of her life Mizuko was only eight years old. Terra nine and Aurora eight also. They had gone hunting and were walking down proudly with a bowlful of berries and a Monster chickens. Dinner was going to be sweet!

So there they were in the designated dinner area. Mizuko and Aurora gave each other sceptical looks and Terra was trying to figure it out himself. Their dragons, Hydra, Geo-Leo and Setsuko, hadn't been waiting for them like they usually did. They were never this late. Never ever!

Strange.

"Where are they?" Terra asked, looking everywhere for dragon paw prints. He closed his eyes and touched the soft earth beneath him, a wind filled with magic power breezed around him for a second before he snapped his eyes open and looked up. "They haven't been here in a while. That's what the rocks say..."

"Maybe they were flying around all day?" A young Mizuko asked. Terra walked towards the turquoise haired dragon slayer and conked her on the head, though not too hard.

"Idiot! If the dragons were flying all day they wouldn't have made it to the point and the rocks would've told me that some of them had been thrown away by a powerful wind!"

Rubbing her head she glared at the Rock Dragon Slayer. "Shut up!"

"Well they need to hurry up and get here..." Aurora whispered in a hushed voice. "It's too hot..."

"We'll find some Shelter later as of now we need to eat." Terra ordered as they walked into the trees. Picking up six rocks he gave two to both Mizuko and Aurora and began hitting the rocks against each other making sparks.

"We need a fire to cook dinner." Terra said with a twinkle in his eyes. Aurora and Mizuko didn't seem to excited about banging rocks together, so he did what any 'mature adult' would do...

He lied to make younger minds work for free.

"Whoever makes the biggest fire gets to have the LARGEST piece of chicken."

Instantly, with a large sparkle in Mizuko's eyes, and a hidden one deep inside Aurora's, the girls scrapped together the rocks as sparks flew everywhere and scattered on the ground.

"I wish there was a Fire Dragon Slayer or something!" Mizuko groaned out of frustration.

"I don't..." Aurora whispered.

"A ha!" Terra exclaimed as a large spark flew and hit the ground successfully becoming an ember, and after a few minute of protection from the wind, it then became a small fire. Although the fire was small it was just enough to cook the , what seemed to be, mutated chicken.

"I want the biggest piece!" Mizuko complained as Terra cut up almost half of the chicken for himself giving half of whatever was left to Mizuko and Aurora.

"Too bad!" Terra said with a grin. "I won this fair and square."

"Guys, I think we should calm down and eat din-" Aurora tried (Over barely a whisper) but failed as Mizuko shouted over her.

"Then I challenge you to a Dragons' White!" She exclaimed smirking.

"I think you mean Dragons' Rite." Terra corrected his grin bigger than ever. He then cracked his knuckles and whipped off the cloak he was wearing showing off his arms.

"Oh no..." Aurora whispered. She looked around shiftily and scolded herself as She put down her small piece of the monster beast and took the largest bit nibbling away as Mizuko and Terra prepared to fight.

"Water Dragons roar!" A burst of water came out of her mouth and missed Terra completely as he stood there smirking. He then brought out his fists and brought them down hard on the girls arm sending her flying. Once on the ground, rocks started levitating everywhere and flew in Terra's direction. The rocks then coated his arms and merged together on a single level, making his skin harder.

"Guys!" Aurora said in a hushed voice. She knew it would get out of hand and kicked a dead branch, that currently had an alive flame, away into the spirited greenery. However She did not know what that one movement would cause...

"Rising Claw of the Water Dragon!" She cried and spun around rapidly. Three rings of water surrounded the girl and shrunk around her foot still circling. With a mighty cry she lashed out her foot towards Terra and the three rings grew larger and larger until it crashed into him sending the Rock Dragon Slayer flying, his tough skin.

Mizuko's smile appeared on her face before she said, and might I add snidely, "Brainiac you should know water has an advantage over rock!"

Terra scowled, he then closed his eyes and touched the ground. Mizuko came running towards him to attack him, but before Terra could reveal the trick up his sleeve he jumped up and gasped.

"There's a fire!"

_**AAAAAAAAAARGGGH!**_

A high pitch scream that was recognisable only as Aurora's.

"Aurora's in trouble!" Mizuko pointed out.

"No duh!" Terra replied as he rubbed his forehead thinking of a plan. He was intelligent yes and a natural born leader but he was still a kid, he wasn't supposed to go under all this stress. "Alright we'll go to Aurora, when we're there put out the fire with your magic!"

"Got it!" Mizuko said as She ran, Terra on her tail. Aurora stood there in fear. She wasn't a confident girl, one could tell that about her from one glance. Therefore there were lot of things She scared of and disliked. Now on top of the list was fire. What She didn't know however was that, what must've been, A class monsters was on the list, let alone near the top of the list.

The white haired hatchling stood there, a large blue paw came descending upon her; She was so scared that She couldn't even brace herself for the incoming hit. Fear flashed through her crystal blue eyes before

.

.

.

Rumbling was heard.

"Rock Dragon's Wall!" Terra said Slamming the ground in front of him, a tremor filled the ground snaking its way towards Aurora and putting up a wall in front of her. The wall crumbled but it was enough to both save the Ice Dragon Slayer and make her snap out of her trance. She flipped backwards and inhaled an icy breath.

"Ice Dragon's Breath!" She cried; a large fog escaping her mouth, whatever in its midst freezing up. Thankfully She was able to freeze the beasts giant paw and soon enough cracks began to appear on said frozen claw until it broke off completely.

Aurora mouthed the word 'Yes' and fist pumped the air until She heard the monsters horrible cry. It used its other green furred paw to cover the other one. It's brown furred head lashed back and it showed its ferocious teeth as it let out a blood-curling scream. It then sent a death glare towards Aurora and being blinded by rage it charge straight towards her.

"Rock Dragon's Roar!" Terra yelled as a miniature blast of rock flew out of his mouth and towards the beast making it trip over. Mizuko suddenly flew above him and soared downwards towards the ape like creature.

"Water Dragon's Wet Wing!" Water dripped down from both her extended arms and formed wings once enough water dripped down. Then She zoomed by the monster it seemed as if She hadn't even touched him until the beast started hugging his sides and fell down.

Terra and Aurora held hands and nodded at each other before outstretching their joined together arms, much like Gray and Juvia's unison raid, before a glossily grey sphere formed right in front of their hands meeting point.

"Frozen Rock Dragon's Beam!" The two yelled as the sphere intensified in size and hurled itself towards their threat. One the attack hit it the sphere blew up and sent him flying into a tree rendering him unconscious.

"What happened?" Mizuko asked.

"I don't know... I just came out to stop you guys and suddenly the danger beast came and there was fire everywhere."

Terra trying to figure out what happened began to start rubbing his forehead.

"Wait a minute, Aurora did you run towards us?" Mizuko asked.

"Yeah, why?" She answered.

"'Cos you always do this thing where you kick stuff behind you and then run."

"That's it!" Terra exclaimed, a few minutes later.

Aurora and Mizuko tilted their heads in confusion. How had he figured out what had happened already?

"When Aurora was running She must have kicked back a burning stick or something into the forest. Then when the fire began to burn through the forest the beast came out to protect its territory."

Mizuko grumbled something on the lines of 'Show Off' and looked down on the ground.

"We have to keep moving now." Terra ordered.

"Why?" Mizuko complained.

"Because now we're an enemy in these parts."

"What about mum and uncle and uncle!" Mizuko whined. "We need to wait for them!" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Dad, uncle and aunt aren't here. We'll need to look for them!" Terra shouted. Aurora shrunk back like a young child watching her parents fight. It felt pretty much like that because technically She was the youngest and Terra was basically a dad.

"No you're wrong! I'm going to wait for Mum!" She ran and ran back to the meeting space. Who was Terra to tell her where to go? She couldn't just abandon her mother like that! Tears were leaking out of her eyes like water from a faulty tap. Fond memories of her mother suddenly appeared in her head. Those beautiful blue scales that could never get wet. The tail that belonged to an over-weight mermaid. The eyes that were so round and inviting with their blueness deeper than the ocean; yet could turn to thin razor sharp slits if you made a wrong move. The beautiful wings that made her soar across the morning sky making her seem more graceful than she already looked.

How could this 8 year old just forget her.

Obviously with her head in the clouds Mizuko didn't see the tree stump in her way and tripped over it. She landed with quite a force and skidded, her revealed knees now bloody and bruised badly.

That was it. She couldn't hold it in any more. She cried, every tear held a motion of sadness...

Then a sudden warmth comforted the water dragon slayer. She looked up and found Terra staring down at her. No words were needed all they needed was to stare at each other and all was understood...

Aurora stood behind a tree watching the duo with a knowing air and smiled.

The moment was there just until both their stomachs rumbled.

"Oh yeah, we didn't eat dinner..." Terra exclaimed slapping the back of his neck.

"Wait a minute... When I was putting out the fire the chicken wasn't there..!"

The two looked at each other in realisation and Aurora sweat dropped behind the tree.

"AURORA!"

Running footsteps and twigs breaking were soon heard in the background...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this little reminisce chapter! Okay quick question. Do I have to do the disclaimer thing because I think it's kind of obvious that I don't own Fairy Tail...<strong>

**Also I'm sorry for being sceptical to all the writers who couldn't update because of exams and school. I now know that the struggle is real!**

**Now for the **

**Replies **_**to **_**Reviews:**

**cecebeec: I can't wait to reveal it! Thanks for the review!**

**Vaerith: Thanks so much! Yeah, I thought Erza would be the perfect candidate for 'Klyfer'. That redhead has a thing for Heavenly Body Mages!**

**MidnightPhantomFire: Thank you and update soon! Your story has me intrigued! **

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Of course it isn't! They now have five dragon slayers! However -(Semi-Spoiler)- neither is greed... (Y'know because now they want 10 dragon slayers)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Fossil Twins

**Special thank to cecebeec Vaerith RavenNightingGale Katatonic97 Cookiezfreak 2Kool4FoolsKid Esmika LauraFoxTail sabrina-luna-potter sekacnapydnac starshine006 MidnightPhantomFire and the newbies .56, Sessho-Kagome4ever and Free Alchemist for following and favouring!**

* * *

><p><em>Then a sudden warmth comforted the water dragon slayer. She looked up and found Terra staring down at her. No words were needed all they needed was to stare at each other and all was understood...<em>

_Aurora stood behind a tree watching the duo with a knowing air and smiled._

_The moment was there just until both their stomachs rumbled._

_"Oh yeah, we didn't eat dinner..." Terra exclaimed slapping the back of his neck._

_"Wait a minute... When I was putting out the fire the chicken wasn't there..!"_

_The two looked at each other in realisation and Aurora sweat dropped behind the tree._

_"AURORA!"_

_Running footsteps and twigs breaking were soon heard in the background..._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're banned from going on missions!" Lucy whined. "How on Earthland am I going to pay for rent?"<p>

"You should've thought about that before trying to sneak out child." Makarov said as he walked past, booze in hand.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Mizuko asked apparently braiding Wendy's ponytails together into one large French braid.

"Mizuko-Chan has a point. She can't braid my hair forever!" Wendy agreed.

"We have to stay here and wait until our ban is lifted." Erza ordered as strict as ever. Well what else was Erza of all people to say.

Gray looked outside, "It's not like we would've been outside anyway. It's raining. Hard."

"Well what the heck else are we supposed to do?" Natsu shouted.

The room fell dead silent. Something in the air was wrong...

Everybody tensed up as they looked towards the guild doors waiting for an enemy to appear. After an intense full minute of heavy air the doors slowly crept open until it couldn't open further more. The open door revealed nothing but the terrible weather. Then as lightning struck Jellal was suddenly at the door. His face was pale and his eyes were wide open.

.

.

.

"Help..."

A sudden crystal shot through his arm completely severing it and as he fell down he revealed two un-identical twins. One was a boy the other a girl. She had a glassy circle on her hand and her brown hair was in a long pig tail that went along her forearm until it ended on her elbow level.

The male twin had brown hair as well and kept it in a faux-hawk. His grass green eyes completely emotionless and his mouth as straight as a ruler (If only they could see through bandanas).

They both stood there waiting for the opposition's next move. Shock was replaced by anger in mere seconds as Erza leaped from the crowd of mages in her Purgatory Armour and slashed down towards the female brunette. However before the sword could even touch her, out of the glass like circle came the blade of a sword and from the back of it a hilt. She easily blocked Erza's strike and moved away from the guildhall teasing her and as Erza was blinded by rage she easily followed route and went out in the rain to fight her opponent,

The male stood still and his hand was up now and coated in a black coal. The boy rubbed his hands together at an amazing speed and soon started clapping. Natsu wasn't even going to wait to see what the little routine was all about and hit him with a...

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" As the beam of fiery hot ancient magic came towards the male twin he put his hands out towards the blast and a smoke came out of it and quickly filled the air with its nauseous stench and many fell unconscious excluding Wendy (Who blew away the smoke) and Mizuko (Who held her breath).

The male quirked a brow before sighing and making a troubled face. This was going to be annoying.

* * *

><p>Erza was beyond furious. To say that she was furious would be an insult. Her emotion was clearly portrayed by her strikes as hit by hit her foe was struggling, sure her moves were sloppy now that she was blinded by a rage but her power was amplified tenfold and that was deadly enough.<p>

Now shifting out of her Purgatory armour and into her Robe Of Yuen and slammed her sword against her opponent's crystal one smashing it completely forcing what was left (Which wasn't very much) to revert back into the circle.

"Wow you must've really liked that blue guy!" The mage commented but at the reference of him Erza's eyes only widened in rage and she took another swing this time to the head. Her target ducked under it in the nick of time but at the cost of half of her ponytail.

"Jeez girl, all I did was blow off his arm!" While saying this the handle she was holding sunk back into the circle and suddenly shards of crystal went flying everywhere.

"Bulletin Crystal. Crystals are shot at a frenzy at the speed of a flying bullet but with this they go in a frenzy."  
>Erza had just enough time to revert to her adamantine armour which was protecting her from the crystal bullets as of late. However she was slowly pushing forward. How the red head wanted to go on the offense right now!<p>

"My name is Crystal. What's yours?" Crystal asked and popped her head to find Erza right in front of her. With a great leap the reequip mage soared into the air and before Crystal could redirect her attack Erza had already completed hers.

"Dance my blades." And with that single phrase she was able to transform into her heaven's wheel armour as well as push herself back into offense.

A blue ring of circles flew around the surrounding buildings quickly making their location untraceable to Crystal. The brunette had no choice, she had to go in ultimate defence. She raised the disk she currently had in her palm above her head and soon crystal began to formulate on all edges and surround her in a protective dome.

When Erza realised what she was doing the ring of weaponry instantly charged for the dome and hit it! It was too late, the crystal had been just enough and caught the weapons mid attack and now the blades were inches away from Crystal herself.

As she was curved up in a ball she then went out to extend her body outwards and send the blades flying everywhere. One spear went at a deadly speed towards Erza but as she had control over the weapons it was going to be difficult to try and harm her with them...

_"Goodness cheese it is hard to win with this girl!" _Crystal thought.

_"Well at least you don't have to battle two brats!" _Her brother retorted via their linked telepathy talk.

_"Just knock them out already with your toxic fossil fuel gas and get it done with!" _

_"Yeah that'll work against a sky dragon slayer."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"You shut up!" _

_"Why you little... look I'll kick your buttocks when we beat these guys!"_

_"Whatever."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside the twins' mental conversation the hatchlings were trying to find a way to beat their opponent.<p>

"What are we going to do Mizuko-Chan?" Wendy asked as she dodged another streak of hot oil.

"I don't know Wendy-Chan! All we can do is fight!" Mizuko said.

"I-I'm not a very good fighter..." Wendy said as she ducked under a blast of coal.

"Yes you are! We're not strong enough to beat him on our own! So let's beat him together!"

"Unison raid!" Wendy gasped as she clasped her hands together.

"What?"

"Are you my friend?"

"Of course Wendy-Chan!"

"Then let's do this!"

"Water Dragon's Roar!" A hydro burst flashed forward to their target.

"Sky Dragon's Roar The tornado beam struck forward and collided with Mizuko's blast successfully joining together.

"Together they make the best friend Dragon's Rain Dance!" They cried as one as their blasts of power went towards the male twin.

Down he went like a tree against a lumberjack. When he got up he dusted himself off and looked at the duo, he even cracked a small smile. Not that they could see it thanks to his bandana.

"Cole." He mumbled.

"Coal?" Wendy and Mizuko asked confused?

"That's my name, you've earned the right to know it."

"Shut up!" Mizuko yelled leaping up in the air, "Water Dragon's Wet Wing!" Water dripped down from both her extended arms and formed wings once enough water dripped down. She zoomed past Cole who's only defence was his coal coated body which was just enough. Just.

The water dragon slayer crouched down extending one leg ready to pounce again. Wendy then hit him with another "Sky Dragon's Roar!" and Cole fell backwards and tripped over Mizuko's leg. Once on the ground Mizuko jumped on him and bore her fangs. Cole flicked her forehead hard before placing his hand over her nose and mouth, exhuming toxic gases until she passed out, then Cole threw her against a building head first for god measure.

"Mizuko-Chan!" Wendy cried as she raced towards the one who harmed her. She had an angry look on her face but that didn't stop Cole from releasing a light chuckle. She looked so darn cute when she was mad.

"Sky Dragons' Claw!" She yelled. Two hand sized tornadoes surrounded her hand and she span as she descended causing streaks of magic power to increase as she hit the ground once on the ground she gave Cole a look and lashed the winds towards him. Cole, with panic in his eyes, jumped sideways and managed to avoid the breezes of Wendy's magic, now in her most vulnerable position Wendy had no means of defence as Cole rubbed his hands together and clapped while the gas lingered with her attack and infiltrated her nose making her pass out, surely with her attack diminishing.

A few seconds after he grabbed Wendy and slumped her over his shoulder. He looked at Mizuko and walked away. She could be useful in another way.

He reached the battle field and still found Erza furiously striking Crystal. She didn't stand a chance. He held his arm steady, as if he was holding a gun, and shot a dark blob at her, most likely a lump of coal, said blob hit Erza right in the ribs and she fell over and landed painfully. Crystal smiled but at the same time fainted.

Cole picked Crystal up and slumped her over his shoulder. Erza's eyes widened as she saw Wendy being taken. "Wendy!" She hoarsely whispered, but it wasn't enough she was too weak to move.

"The other dragon slayer is still there, find her then come find us, if you want to see your precious..." He paused before hissing, "_Dragon Slayers..!_"

Erza's eyes widened but that took all her strength as soon enough her eye lids closed together and made her body succumb to a recovery sleep.

* * *

><p>When Mizuko awoke she found she wasn't in the infirmary, that was a change. She looked around and saw Erza carrying her back to FT. "Erza..? We have... we have to find Wendy!"<p>

"Not now. These guys are more than worthy opponents, we'll need to train. As of now we need to inform the others of what's going on."

When they arrived at the guild they found their friends attacking an object in the guildhall.

"What on Earthland..." Mizuko muttered as she saw lots of villains who were oddly in shape of objects. Erza however saw the true world, thanks to her fake eye, and snapped the guild out of it with a mighty shout. "STOP!"

Now the trick was she intensified her magic power while doing this to make them snap out of it but she didn't want to reveal her secret now did she?

"We have some unsettling news..." Erza began as both her and Mizuko retold their tale.

"Yeah so that's how I got here." Sting said cross legged. "What about you, Cobra?"

"They busted me outta jail for no reason." He looked at Terra and Aurora with his one good eye. "What about these two, how did you guys get here."

"It's a long story but I suppose we got time..." Terra said. "He took in a deep breath and...

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the chapter! Thank you guys for readings! Sorry for the late chapter and not having a fixed day to upload due to my hectic schedule. I can now confirm I will update this story on either Friday, Saturday or Sunday. <strong>

**Please review so that you get a **

**Replies **_**to **_**reviews**

**Vaerith: Thank you, and yes they've almost known each other all their lives.**

**Sabrina-luna-potter: All shall be revealed... soon enough... soon enough...**

**cecebeec: You're so sweet you're making me fat! Thank you very much, oh and about the leader chick, yeah you'll be surprised who she is, I can guarantee that!**

**Critical Guest: Thanks! Hope you find this chapter 'Enjoyable' **

**Well bye for now see you guys Friday/Saturday/Sunday!  
>CuteFoxSage out!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: The Worst Christmas Present

**I am so sorry about this UBER- Late chapter it's just I didn't know what to write for this chapter so I just wrote this Christmassy filler chapter instead. Well at least it starts off Christmassy. Hope you like it even though it's short.**

**Also I'd like to thank ****cecebeec****Vaerith ****RavenNightingGale, ****Katatonic97, ****Cookiezfreak, ****2Kool4FoolsKid, ****Esmika, ****LauraFoxTail, ****sabrina-luna-potter, ****sekacnapydnac ****starshine006, ****MidnightPhantomFire**** .56****, ****Sessho-Kagome4ever and ****Free Alchemist** **for your continued support!**

* * *

><p>Snow was falling everywhere and Aurora was loving it! Her 8 year old self dancing around in the ankle deep snow and making mini snowflakes. Terra himself was enjoying the new weather and was having a one-sided snowball fight with Mizuko. Due to her being a water based mage the weather effected her more than other element based mages. With cold weathers-as it was in this moment in time- she would react as stiff as ice and her powers would be colder and with warm or hot weathers she would be as free as steam and her powers would be hot.<p>

Right now Terra was pummelling her with snowballs and just as he was about to crush her with a large snowball it somehow dropped through his hands and he was shrouded by the cold powder.

"T-T-T-Thank y-you Aurora!" Mizuko thanked through shattering teeth.

"No problem!" Aurora exclaimed gleefully. It wasn't just that her personality evolved over the span of five months but this winter wonderland just made her gleeful. Well what's to expect from an Ice Dragon Slayer?

Terra had finally dug himself out of the pile of snow and looked over at the two.

"Come on guys. Let's get a move on." Terra said and hands in his pockets he walked away, Aurora and Mizuko following him very closely.

Once out of the forest they arrived in the town of Hargeon. Their first sight was not a pretty one. A group of five kids (they couldn't be older than 10 years old.) went up to an abandoned orphan house. One of the kids saw a note on the boarded up door and sighed. They were almost literally just skin and bone, wearing ragged clothing in the cold weather and had no footwear. Their faces were dirty and soot covered and they looked as down as an orphan could look.

"Where are we going to go now sister?" A young girl with red hair and onyx eyes asked. The older sister, who had the exact same appearance except her hair was a tad bit longer and in a ponytail , looked down on her and shook her head.

"I honestly don't know, Aisha..." Aisha looked down and kicked the snow.

Mizuko held her breath and her eyes shook. She felt so sorry for those kids. Aurora and Terra felt likewise.

"We need to do something for those kids..." Aurora said.

"But what?" Terra asked stroking his chin and thinking deeply.

"How about we give them food and a temporary shelter. It's not much but it'll do for this weather!" Mizuko suggested rather loudly.

"That just might work!" Terra said excitedly.

"How are we gonna get the money?" Aurora whispered to herself but loud enough to be in her dragon slayer buddies' heightened hearing span.

"Hey guys wanna go on a mission?" A random by-passer asked his friend.

"What's the reward?" he asked non-chalantly.

"150,000 jewel!"

"I'm in!"

"Did you hear that?" Mizuko asked excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"We have to find a mission!" Aurora asked.

"Then it's just our luck!" Terra added with a smirk as he stared at the mission sheet the two mages had dropped.

Mizuko went and picked up said mission sheet and read the details. "We need to climb a mountain and get a necklace for a dude's wife!"

"Hello guys." Aurora said to the orphans, "Do you wanna go with us on a mission, it's to help you guys with food and shelter."

Aisha and her older sister looked excited to go, the other three not so certain.

"Of course we will! Right guys?!" Aisha's sister exclaimed, while Aisha nodded the other 3 ran away.

"Scawedy cats!" A 6 year old Aisha called out to them.

"Let's get a move on people! The weather's only getting worse!" Terra said.

* * *

><p>The five mages climbed the mountain in silence. It wasn't that they didn't like each other or that it was awkward but it was just that there was nothing to talk about.<p>

Finally breaking the silence, Aisha's sister, whose name they had previously discovered was Flora, said, "So which level is the necklace on?"

"The mission says that the necklace was on the fifth floor. Which we're on right now. So let's start moving team!" Terra said with a clap of his hands.

Mizuko went down an uncharted path that had a glowing light. Aisha and Flora soon followed, forcing Aurora and Terra to soon join them.

"Do you think we have a clue?" Terra asked.

"Yeah there's a glowing ring here and there's the necklace!" Mizuko shouted excitedly. Doubling her pace she picked up the necklace and held it up high in the air.

Everyone smiled. The mission was over. "Okay!" Smiled Terra. "Now we just need to go to Boulevard Street and get our reward. At least that's what the mission says."

As the five of them continued their journey out of the mountain a potion in a glass vial suddenly was thrown just in front of Aisha and blew up sending her flying into an icicle, effectively knocking her unconscious.

Flora's eyes widened in fury as she turned around to face her sister's attacker. Behind her she found three bandits. They couldn't be older than 15.

One had grass green spiky hair and yellow eyes, he had a whip with electricity circulating around it.

Another had yellow long flowing hair that stopped mid-back. He had fire shooting out the palm of his hands and his eyes a fiery orange.

The last boy had plain brown hair which was in a bowl cut. His eyes also brown and he had a belt full of potions.

Terra went for the green haired foe naturally. He was a Rock Dragon Slayer for Mavis' sake.

As soon as he kicked him square in the jaw rocks from the ground below started to levitate and surround Terra and meld together in the shape of Terra's body leaving holes for his eyes, mouth, nostrils and armpits.

The green haired boy lashed out his whip and hit it against Terra's rock hard skin. The whip itself did nothing but the electricity coursed over Terra's armour. Finding it couldn't penetrate this rock hard surface the electricity dissipated. Terra smiled as he punched the guys in his stomach. That was as far as he could reach without jumping...  
>"Rock Dragon's Roar!" The beam of Rock Dragon energy hit the teen and sent him flying and making him crash into the wall, nearly unconscious.<p>

When said yellow eyed saw Terra coming he cowered. Terra gave him a stone hard look and kicked him in the stomach winding him. "Not even worth it. For you to attack a three year old." He walked away his armour breaking up into its original pieces and floating around him. The green haired foe thought he had a chance and got his whip he reared it back ready to lash out. However by the time he even brought his arm forward the rocks levitating around Terra had pummelled him.

* * *

><p>Mizuko was facing the oldest teen with fire shooting out of his hands. He was tied up by stiff water chains with multiple locks around it.<p>

"Why did you do it?" Mizuko asked.

"We were just fucking about. It was funny." The flame conjurer replied. Despite the fact that she was eight, he still found it somewhat acceptable to swear in front of her.

Mizuko's eyes widened at what he said and she screamed, "Water Dragon Roar!" The blast of water hit the target and knocked him unconscious.

"That's a bad word!" Mizuko said. "You meanie! It's not nice to do bad stuff to people for fun!"

With that she walked off to help Flora and Aurora, but if only she had knocked him out, they maybe could've avoided all of that mess...

Flora wasn't a mage but she was quite capable 10 year old. Potions were flying left and right and she was avoiding them like a boss. The third potion came flying past and narrowly avoided her head before she jumped up and drop kicked the guy towards Aurora. Aurora made a flurry of snowflake and used them to surround the potion bearing warrior freezing him.

Mizuko and Terra arrived just in time to see the duo defeat him. Aisha came to as well and waddled over to Flora uncertainly.

"Okay guys now that that's dealt with let's go home." Terra said.

"Thank you so much for doing this! You don't know how much this means to us!" Flora exclaimed.

"You don't know how much power these potions contain." The potion bearer said and threw three potions on the ground. Then out of nowhere a snake fire shot out and blew up the potions. These made cracks appear in the mountain icicles and avalanches appeared everywhere trapping everyone!

"Oh no! We're trapped!" Mizuko shouted in panic.

"Aurora get us out of here!" Terra screamed.

"I can't. The current is too strong my magic can't influence anything!"

The teens then saw Flora lying down struggling to get up and a chandelier of icicles about to crush her!

"Flora!" Everyone shouted, she looked at them in confusion just as the chandelier crashed down on her.

Aisha went down on her knees and sobbed so hard the ground shook with her.

"Dragon slawes. This is all your fault! It's your fault Flowa's dead! I hate you! If you never showed up then Flora and me would've never came here! Flora would still be here!"

The three would've been hurt by said comment had they not been knocked down by three green glowing icicles. It seemed they would stay knocked out for a long time.

Aisha's aura intensified and a ripple effect occurred causing everything in Aisha's sight to slowly become an island paradise. There Flora was there, still alive and staring down at Aisha.

"Sister..."

"Flora, how are you here? I saw you..."

"I'm not here, this is your power, you must use them wisely."

"How? Flora!"

The older sister's image started to fade and the last Aisha saw of her was her smile.

The mirage vanished and Aisha was alone in the winter cold. After a few minutes of processing what happened Aisha stood up and walked towards the exit. Swearing that she would end dragon slayers. That's when a certain woman appeared in front of Aisha. An immense aura pouring out of her and a welcoming smile.

"Why don't you come with me? I can get your sister back." Aisha raised an eyebrow at this woman. "I can also help you get your revenge on the..." She took a deep breath and hissed. "_Dragon Slayers._"

At this Aisha instantly shook her head.

"Good. We'll get along just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is the worst chapter I have ever written... Meh. I mean the fight scenes were BLEGH and Aisha's back-story sucks! Anyway please review they drive me to write more! <strong>

**Replies **_**to **_**reviews**

**cecebeec: Thank you, I really needed luck for this chapter.**

**Vaerith: Thank you so much. Yeah, I was supposed to do the guild members reaction and stuff, but this came to mind when I got stuck.**

**MidnightPhantomFire: Aww you make me blush. Here's a spoonful-?- I don't know.**

**sabrina-luna-potter: Don't worry you'll find out why. Though it is kind of cheesy why they're kidnapping all the dragon slayers.**

**Critical Guest (1?): The leader... Hmm can't tell you that yet.**

**Critical Guest (2?): Yes those are the last two villains. I needed to introduce all of the villains so that they wouldn't just randomly appear near the end of the story.**

**Any who, that's it for today, please don't let this chapter ruin the story for you. See y'all next time with my hectic schedule.**

**Merry Christmas you guys!  
>-CuteFoxSage<strong>


End file.
